


70% Wool, 30% Love

by carolc24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Depression Recovery, Fluff, Gen, Knitting, No angst here, Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolc24/pseuds/carolc24
Summary: Can Papyrus finish up his Christmas knitting for Sans before Christmas morning comes?  Let him tell you all about it in his Very Cool Journal.  (Secret Santa gift for observing-silhouette on Tumblr!)





	70% Wool, 30% Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObservingSilhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObservingSilhouette/gifts).



December 25, 20XX

Dear Journal,

I am so sorry I haven’t written in you in a long time!!!! As you know, I have been EXTREMELY busy with getting ready for Christmas. I managed to meet my goal of making a present for Sans and all of my friends, but it was a difficult goal to meet! Can you imagine that, journal? A challenge worthy of The Great Papyrus indeed!!!

So, I had made a pair of socks for Sans. Sounds a little too simple, right? I made them out of a gorgeous blue wool yarn with a metallic thread to give off the impression of stars in a night sky. Perfect for Sans! But I thought that socks were maybe a little too underwhelming for my brother! So I designed a sweater for him as well. It was based off the “turtleneck” sweater model, with many…. additions…. based on feedback from friends.

As it turns out, Undyne may not be the best person to ask for advice when it comes to making a sweater. It ended up getting pretty heavy, what with all of the extra pockets filled with knives. Sans likes pockets, but does he really need to be armed to that extent? (Note: make a joke about having too many arms to Sans later. He’ll love it!)

So there I was, at three in the morning on Christmas Day, putting the finishing touches on the sweater, when that interfering creature trotted into the room and started to chew on the sleeves!!! I tried to shoo it away, but it only buried itself in the sweater and I couldn’t find it again. And there was NO WAY I could give Sans a sweater filled with knives AND dogs! So I fell asleep in despair, thinking that the day had been ruined.

The next morning, Sans woke me up. Can you believe that, journal? Sans, lazybones of the century, actually woke me up!!! He must have been awfully excited to get started with the festivities… or maybe he didn’t go to sleep in the first place. But he was up at eight in the morning!!! I was so proud of him I almost cried right then. But I didn’t, because I have the constitution of ten oxen, and I don’t cry that easily!!!

Then Sans gave me his present for me. It was…. a pair of red socks with a pattern of bones on them! Sans said he didn’t make them himself, but he did design them, and Lady Toriel did the knitting. He talked for a long time about the choices he made in the design, and how he made them reversible so they would be comfortable on my feet….. I might have actually cried a little bit then. It seems like Sans’s recovery is actually going really well??? I am incredibly proud of him??????

I gave him the socks I made a few months ago, and he really liked them even though I told him about the way cooler present that got wrecked by the dog. I tried to show the unfinished product to him, but it somehow grew a creepy face and body while I was sleeping. But the creepy sweater-creature helped make breakfast, so I’m not complaining.

It’s only nine in the morning and the day is already going so well! Merry Christmas, journal!! I will be back later with more announcements, but for now I must venture to the abode of my friend Undyne and celebrate the holiday with her!

Your owner and dearest companion,

Papyrus


End file.
